


Of Mirrors and Reassurance~ (Mirror Sex)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [24]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Comfort, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Insecurities, M/M, Mirror Sex, Older Varian (Disney), Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Varian (Disney), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugene comes home to find Varian upset and regretful with his own body; so he shows him everything he loves about him~Day 24: Mirror Sex
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Of Mirrors and Reassurance~ (Mirror Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

Eugene wasn't sure what it was, but something felt off as soon as he walked into the apartment he and Varian shared since the younger first started college. Normally by now, with classes having finished almost four hours ago, Varian would've had supper made on the table for when he got back from practice, as par with their routine, calling out in greeting as soon as he heard the door open, and the apartment would be alive with either music from Varian's phone or some show on Netflix on the living room T.V.

He jumped in surprise when Varian's pet raccoon, Ruddiger, came barreling down the hall to him, chattering like crazy and clawing at his pant-leg. "Hey, easy there, you little trash-cat!" Eugene said as he set his bag down, lowering to gently pet the mammal's silvery fur in hopes to calm him, "What's wrong? Normally V's got-" Ruddiger chittered again before starting to bolt back the way he came, pausing to look back at him insistently.

Getting up, Eugene worriedly followed after the domesticated ring-tail towards the two bedrooms, pausing at the partially opened one, straining his ears as he picked up a sound he couldn't quite place through the door. Being respectful, he knocked as he called, "Varian? Is everything okay?" He got a hitched sound in response that made his chest restrict, it almost sounded...broken, he quickly shook the observation off, "Can I come in?"

There was a long pause before a soft stutter, a far cry from the normal bubbly tone he was used to, replied, "Ye-Yes..."

Eugene opened the door and felt his heart crack at the sight he found. Varian sat on his bed, wearing his the same teal button up and jeans he remembered him wearing that morning, same white socks and loafers, but most of his cloths were covered in large pale patches of red. He was rubbing at his eyes, which were red, puffy and had this irritated look from endless crying, cheeks pink and shimmering from tear-tracks as he struggled to control his breathing, chest heaving with the effort of calming down and those crystal pools were just so full of hurt it was hurting him.

"Varian! Oh god, what happened?" Eugene said in alarm as he rushed over, being mindful not to step on Ruddiger, before sitting down next to his distraught lover and room-mate, "Why are cloths covered in red stains? Tell me that's not blood! Are you okay? How did this happened?" He reached out to cup round, plump, freckled cheeks, but stopped when Varian flinched and moved away from him.

"It...it's no-nothing...it's just to..." Varian said shakily once he took one final deep breath, evening his breathing, "It's just to-tomatoes..."

Eugene's mind blanked as he tried to comprehend what he's just been told, "Tomatoes? Who the hell would throw tomatoes at y-" It then clicked, "It was Andrew and his bigot friends again, wasn't it?" He didn't need a verbal confirmation when Varian flinched at the name.

Anger immediately filled the brunet at his fellow athlete. Andrew reminded him a lot of those horribly clichéd villains, charming and handsome on the outside but viciously cruel and vile on the inside. He was apart of this anti-authority group that was giving a lot of people hell and had their toes and fingers dipped into all forms of issues; from sexuality to politics. It had seemed that Andrew had been trying to recruit Varian into their group and wasn't afraid to use less then savory methods if what Nuru and Hugo were to be believed. The irony was that Varian was one of those very things Andrew's group protested...and now he was starting to piece together what happened.

"They found out, didn't they?" Eugene asked, Varian cringed and nodded mutely and he cursed, "Damn it! Why Fredrick doesn't do anything about them I'll never know; this is going too far!"

"Eugene, please, it...it's okay," Varian said gently grabbing one of his hands, voice wavering, "It's...it's not that bad...it's not like anything they said wasn't wrong..."

"What? Varian, no; whatever they called you, it's far from the truth!" Eugene immediately denied. "For crying out loud, Eugene, use the same bathrooms as you and the other guys do, and I don't have the same parts!" Varian said as tears started to roll anew down his cheeks, "They're right! I am a freak and a pervert! You can do so much better then me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, Starbright!" Eugene interrupted, "First and most importantly; you are not and never will be a freak!" Varian flinched at the word and tried to look away, but Eugene gently gripped him by the chin to make him look at him, "You can't help being who you are; you feel how you feel and that isn't anyone's business to judge; it makes you unique and it makes you my radiant star..." Varian blushed a little at this, sniffling as he rubbed uselessly at his eyes once more.

"Second," Eugene continued gently brushing Varian's bang back, a smirk forming on his face, "With all the stuff we done the past year, I'm not exactly a Saint either, so I guess that makes us both perverts," The poor joke was well worth the snort it pulled out of the younger student, Eugene then smiled more warmly and lovingly, making Varian look at him again, "And finally, believe me, Varian, there's no one I want beside me more then you; my choices are mine to make and I choose to love you."

Varian blushed a little harder and ducked his head, but Eugene caught the glimmer of doubt, "I still don't see how you could pick a plain, twig-figured nerd like me..."

Eugene's face pinched at the self-deprecation, making a mental note to make himself a reminder to talk to Fredrick about Andrew's little group. He thought for a moment of how he could show Varian what he saw, then got an idea. Gently taking Varian's hands to got up and gently pulled, urging the confused science major to follow.

Varian stared confused, but allowed the brunet to pull him from his bed and out of his room and into Eugene's. Eugene's room was slightly messier with dirty cloths here and there, and a few dumbbells left on the ground, and the bed was undone. A key different was the full-length mirror against one wall. Varian did never did get why Eugene would have it nor did he want to entertain the theories. He just wanted to understand why Eugene was pulling him in front of it.

Varian tensed, feeling tears start to sting his eyes again when Eugene stood behind him, hands on his shoulders as he said, "Look, Varian." Confused, Varian obeyed and looked in the mirror, wincing at the stains on his cloths and the dried stains on his cheeks, but was unable to deny the warmth that filled his chest as Eugene smiled at him so warmly and lovingly through the mirror, but it was followed quickly with remorse and guilt, still feeling undeserving.

"What do you see?" Eugene asked as he wrapped one arm around Varian's shoulders and the other around his thin waist, holding him against him. Varian's breath hitched when Eugene dipped his head and felt the older man's breath ghost over his skin before a soft kiss was placed. "Y-You...and m-m-me..." Varian answered honestly.

"Mhm...what else?" Eugene asked. "I...I don't..." Varian stammered. "Look up, Starbright," Eugene encouraged using the hand that had been on one of Varian's shoudler to tilt and turn his head to look straight ahead into the mirror, Varian squirmed a bit, not wanting to see himself, but his heart skips in his chest when he sees the hand on his waist start to unbutton his shirt.

"Eu-Eugene, don't!" Varian protested, "Please, I'm-"

"I want to see you, Varian," Eugene said slipping the hand up the partially opened shirt, fingers tracing smooth, freckled, pale skin, "Please, love, trust me..."

Varian felt his knees turned weak like jello as he looks into the reflection of smoldering coffee brown eyes, and slowly nodded, allowing the rest of the buttons to come undone, the teal folds fluttering back to reveal his breasts, small and round; a painful reminder that he wasn't what he wanted to be. Varian feels his cheeks turn redder as the shirt is peeled off his arms, tossed to the floor with little care and he instinctively raises his arms to cover himself.

"Don't hide them from me, love," Eugene cooed gently pulling his arms back to his sides, "It's not like I haven't seen them before," Varian blushed harder at the reminder, ducking his head shyly, but gasped in surprised-delight as those large, skilled hands raised up and cupped the two small mounds, squirming in place and giving small moans and gasps as he alternated between gently massaging and spreading the sensitive skin, and twisting and tugging his nipples, "They're so small and cute, they fit so nicely in my hands and you always make the cutest sounds when I play with them."

"Ge-Geeeneee...!" Varian breathed embarrassed, breath hitching as he watched Eugene's hands travel down from his chest to caress his stomach and sides, then back up to his chest, then back again. The skin under those large, calloused hands felt alight with little trails of tingling warmth and a familiar sensation begins to pool in his stomach.

"You, the whole of you, its this beautiful package of a being I will never begin to grow old or offended of," Eugene spoke so surely it made Varian melt a little, "How it feels, smells and taste..." Eugene lowered his face towards the junction between his shoulder and neck and a deep moan fills the tense air, sending a shiver down Varian's spine as he tries to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"And here," Eugene continued and Varian's breath hitched again as a hand cupped one of his breasts again, a thumb circling the nipple slowly, "I just love to lick you here, nip a little; the sounds you make when I have my tongue here...I could listen to it all day..." Varian's cheek couldn't get hotter.

Eugene's hands then travel down to the waistband of his pants and Varian tensed, but allowed Eugene to unbutton his jeans and he lets them slid to the floor with his underwear. Varian shivered at the cold AC air on his bare skin. He dared to look in the mirror again and sucked in a breath. His entire body was flushed a pretty shade of pink, nipples hard as pebbles and pert from the cold and Eugene's ministrations and his clit is swollen and desperate for some kind of attention, juices leaking down the inside of his legs.

"Oh god..." Varian murmured, "Gene...please..." He gasped when he was made to walk backwards towards the bed, then turned around to face it, then turned back around to face Eugene and the mirror, before yelping as he was forced to sit down on the bed. Varian shivered, body quivering in anticipation as Eugene sank to his knees and spread his legs apart.

"I think this is one my favorite parts, maybe a top five," Eugene chuckled lightly blowing air on the swollen nub, making Varian moan, "Its such a pretty shade of pink and I just love watching...things disappear into it..." Varian's cheeks burned at the wicked smile Eugene gave at the last part, "Keep your eyes on the mirror, Starbright."

Varian reluctantly did so, eyes traveling shakily to meet his own crystal blue gaze through the mirror, and watched them widened and his mouth fall open in a sharp cry as Eugene wrapped his lips around his lower ones, that wicked tongue immediately flickered out to roughly run over his clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body and he immediately grinds his hips into Eugene's face, desperately wanting more, but Eugene's quick to pin his hips in place.

 _"Aah~! Ooh~! Ooh my~!"_ Varian gasped, _"Ge-Geeeneee~! Pl-Pleeeassseee~!"_

Eugene pulled away, chin dripping with slick juices and goatee soaked, lips glistening as they pulled into a smile, "See how beautiful you are, Starbright?" He ran his tongue, slow and deliberate, across his labia, "You're perfect, I wouldn't give you up for anything..." Varian's back arched as that two fingers were plunged into him and curled against his G-spot, lighting his entire cunt on fire.

 _"GENE~!"_ Varian cried out from shock and euphoria as those thick fingers thrust in and out of him with vigor, _"AH~! AAH~! AAH~! AAH~! GEEENEEE~! HAAAH~!"_ Varian couldn't take his eyes off the mirror as he pressed his hips into Eugene's hand, wanting more.

Varian sobbed when Eugene removed his fingers, taking that blissful feeling of something inside him with it, _"Geeenee~! Pl-Pleassseee~! Wanna...I need to-to...!"_

"I know, Starbright," Eugene reassured as, "Going to take care of you right," Varian watched with growing anticipation as Eugene striped and climbed into his boyfriend's lap when he sat on the bed, but Eugene turned him so he was still facing the mirror, whispering into his ear, "You're going to keep looking into that mirror and you're going to see how breath-taking you are as you ride my cock and come on it." Varian moaned in response and cried out in relief as he sunk down onto all seven-inches of Eugene's dick in one swift drop.

Varian gasped and cried as Eugene lifted him by the hips and dropped him back down into his lap, jerking his hips to thrust into him as he did so, all the while keeping his eyes on the glass in front of him, locking eyes with Eugene through it, hands once again cupping his breasts to keep playing with them. Eugene groaned and grunted as he felt those silken walls clench and unclench deliciously around him, sucking him further into Varian as he kept a quick, hard pace, to the point it almost felt like a vice was gripping his member hungrily.

And they both couldn't deny the thrill of pleasure of watching Eugene's cock disappear and slid back out of Varian's boy pussy as they kept their gazes on the mirror.

 _"Geeeneee~!"_ Varian cried, _"Close~! Please~!"_

"I know, I am t-to...damn it! Mmm!" Eugene grunted. _"Come in me~!"_ Varian begged, _"Please, fill me~!"_

Eugene didn't have to be asked twice, pressing his face into his Varian's neck as he came hard inside of Varian, who cried out in bliss as the hot, sticky warmth filled him, massaging his small breasts as he did so, moaning as Varian's walls clenched even tighter as he came as well. They both collapsed into the bed, gasping for breath.

Eugene sighed as he pulled Varian close, kissing the top of raven-black and blue-streaked hair as he slowly pulled out. Varian hummed before turning to face his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling the brunet into a sweet kiss as cuddled in closer.

"Love you..." Varian murmured against his lips. "And I love you," Eugene replied with a smile, kissing him again, "Now and forever..." Varian smiled tiredly, tucking his head under Eugene's chin.

Varian gave one last mutter, "Thank you..." And it brought a smile to his face as Eugene pulled the blankets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a trans-character; let me know how I did.
> 
> Till tomorrow everybody!


End file.
